King Mondo's secret weapon
by JxA fan 2000
Summary: King Mondo tired of being defeated by the Rangers comes up with his best plan yet. Kidnap a former ranger and turn them against the team, will the Rangers survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first ever story. There have been several stories about the infamous letter that broke Kimberly and Tommy up, this is my version of the story. Now for those of you Kat and Tommy fans, sorry but I feel that Tommy and Kimberly works out better. Disclaimer, I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form. If I did Tommy and Kimberly would have stayed together and been married by Dino Thunder at least. The only thing I do own is the Oez Crystal in this story.

Up in space we find King Mondo watching the Red Zeo Ranger writing a letter to his long distance girlfriend Kimberly Ann Hart, the first Pink Ranger of Earth as he comes up with a wicked idea to defeat the bothersome Rangers. "Klank, Orbit, I want you two to go down to Earth and kidnap this Kimberly Hart that the Red Ranger is in love with. We will use her to finally destroy the Rangers." Mondo laughs as Orbit and Klank head to Earth to do Mondo's bidding.

Down in Florida we find Kimberly Hart, the first pink ranger of Earth, leaving the gym where she is training for the Pan Global Games for Gymnastics with a pink leotard and denim shorts with some white sneakers. As she leaves for the dorms, she is suddenly surrounded by Cogs as she assumes a fighting stance from all her years fighting Putties and Tengas. However soon after she leaps into a fight with the new foot soldiers it is clear that the Cogs are much tougher then any foot soldier she fought before and is quickly subdued with Klank and Orbit walking out to inspect their captive. A quick look thru her purse confirms her identity to the machines as they take her back to their fortress in space.

Later we find Kimberly hooked up to a device similar to when Tommy was kidnapped by the Machine Empire as she screams out loud as the machine rewriting her brain. Not far away is Mondo with Klank and Orbit at his side, "We kidnapped her just like you wanted sire, but how is she going to destroy the Rangers when she couldn't even defeat a few Cogs." "Simple Klank, we infuse her with the power of the Oez Crystal after making a few modifications to her to make sure the Rangers are distracted enough to finally be destroyed."

Here is the start for you and before I wrap this up, in no way shape or form is Kimberly going to have any kind of relationship with anyone from the Machine Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here is the first chapter of my story and glad to have some following my story after a short intro. here we have Mondo introduce his newest weapon against the Rangers and Zordon's knowledge about the Evil Oez Crystal. Just as a warning, I do not own Power Rangers Zeo or anything else related but I do own the Oez Crystal and hope you all enjoy.

Several weeks have passed since Mondo kidnapped the first pink ranger of Earth, first while under the power of the mind control device King Mondo had Kimberly write a Dear John letter to Tommy breaking up with him hoping to have the team distracted while their leader dealt with his heart broken. However just as Mondo was putting the finishing touches on Kimberly's modifications he attempted to defeat the Rangers using the Damocles sword and was damaged by the Super Zeo Megazord which allowed his estranged son Gasket to attempt a take over in his absence. While this was going on, Tommy was kidnapped by Gasket and made to believe that he was king of the Machine Empire and almost destroyed the Rangers but all the time while fighting the brainwashing that Gasket did on him, Tommy kept hearing a crane crying out in pain but played it up to his imagination.

"Oh darling it is so good to see you back on your feet once more," said Queen Machina as she walked towards her husband, "Yeah Dad, Gasket tried to take over while we were rebuilding you." "Yes well, did he happen to discover my secret weapon for finally beating those insufferable Rangers?" asked King Mondo as Klank and Orbit walked forward, "No your Highness but while you were gone she was going thru the last of the modifications you wanted and since you were in need of repair we didn't check on her until just now and it seems the machine kept up enhancing her until we just checked on her."

Suddenly the sound of heel clicking on the floor was heard by the five machines as they looked over at the figure walking towards them. Black high heeled boot go up her legs till just about under her knees with a black and pink latex suit covering her body as well as showing off her new womanly curves from her heart shaped ass to her now DD to almost E-cup tits with a hole in the center of her outfit showing some of her massive cleavage. Matching black gloves go up to her elbows as a pink helmet much like the Zeo Rangers but with a heart broken in two for her visor as the figure bows before Mondo on one knee. "How may I serve you my King?" "Well she is a bit out of proportion then I intended but she should do nicely with the Oez Crystal making her more powerful then those Zeo brats, now Heart Break it is time to finally rid the world of the Power Rangers once and for all." At this all six in the court room laughed an evil laugh but inside the now named Heart Break, a pink Crane was calling out to her mate to free her from the mind control.

In a quarry just out side Angel Grove we find the Zeo Rangers fighting a group of Cogs making quick work of the foot soldiers like they have many times before, "Is it just me or is the Machine Empire running out of monsters?" Asked Zeo Ranger I pink as she did a split kick on two Cogs at once. "I don't know girl but be glad for an easy battle after all the things Gasket and Louie KaBoom put us thru," said Zeo Ranger II yellow as she trips a Cog up with Zeo Ranger III blue and VI green doing a combo on another Cog making dirt fly in its face. Meanwhile Zeo Ranger V red and the Gold Ranger are back to back as they use their respective weapons taking out several Cogs at once making the last one fall to pieces short circuiting from the destroyed Cog.

As the team regroups the Red ranger hears a cry from a crane in his head as he notices a figure aiming a wicked looking bow at his team, "SCATTER," said the leader as he scrambled away leaving his team confused as an energy arrow was released and struck the remaining Rangers. A melodious and wicked laughter fills the Red Ranger's ears as he finds a sensual figure that Zeo V knew couldn't be a machine from the shaking around her chest as Zeo V tries to keep his eyes off her chest as she seperated her bow into two wicked swords. As the other Rangers get to their feet the figure charges at them with her swords at either side as the Ranger's grab their blasters firing at her but she blocks every shot and even sends a few back making sparks fly from their suits. Everything the Ranger's try against the feminine figure just failed as they were quickly dispatched as one by one the Ranger's demorph until only Zeo V and the Gold Ranger remains.

The two charge her as they make sure to keep her swords busy with their personal weapons, but the figure uses some unbelievable flexibility and kicks both Rangers away. The two stand side by side as they wait for the person that dismantled their team one by one but are shocked as she puts her swords back together making the bow once more before gathering energy for a massive arrow and before either Ranger could stop her she released the arrow making both Rangers fly in the air as they demorph with only the Red Ranger with his long brown hair conscious as the figure turns to leaves, "This is just the beginning Rangers, my name is Heart Break and my master King Mondo wants you all destroyed. Enjoy the rest of your short lives Rangers." With that said, Headt Break was teleported away as Tommy hears his Falcon spirit crying out to the mysterious Heart Break, 'Why am I hearing the Falcon? Those powers were destroyed,' thought the Ranger as he passes out.

In six flashes of light we find the six unconscious Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber as Alpha Five along with Billy Cranston run some futuristic medical equipment over their bodies to check for any kind of internal damage. Luckily the Rangers were only bruised and battered by their new foe as one by one they came to with their leader waking up last, "Hey Bro, that was some crazy fight we just had" said Jason Scott, the Gold Zeo ranger, to his long time friend as he helps him to sit up on the bed he was laying on. "How long have I been out?" Tommy asked as he shakily got to his feet and with the help of his friend made his way towards their mentor Zordon, "YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR ONLY A FEW HOURS TOMMY AND UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE SOME GRAVE NEWS TO TELL YOU RANGERS," said Zordon as the seven humans gathered around his tube.

"I HAVE FEARED THAT WITH OUR CONSTANT VICTORIES AGAINST THE MACHINE EMPIRE THAT KING MONDO HAS UNLEASED A POWER THAT RIVALS THAT OF YOUR OWN ZEO CRYSTAL, THE OEZ CRYSTAL. LONG AGO THEIR WERE TWO CRYSTALS FOUND FROM THE CORE OF A DYING PLANET, ONE WAS THE PURE ZEO CRYSTAL WICH YOU RANGERS USE TO DEFEND THIS PLANET FROM THE EVIL MACHINE EMPIRE AND THE OTHER WAS THE PURE EVIL OEZ CRYSTAL. OVER THE MANY YEARS FOLLOWING THEIR DISCOVERY BEINGS HAVE FOUND OUT HOW TO TAP INTO BOTH CRYSTALS POWERS AND WAGED MANY WARS DESTROYING COUNTLESS WORLDS OVER WHICH WAS THE STRONGEST. I DO NOT KNOW HOW THE USERS OF THE ZEO CRSTAL DEFEATED THEIR DARK COUNTERPARTS BUT THEY SENT THE OEZ CRYSTAL INTO THE DEEPEST AND DARKEST PARTS OF SPACE HOPING THAT THE OEZ CRYSTAL WOULD BE GONE FOR GOOD."

"But Zordon if the Machine Empire has this Oez Crystal, why haven't they used it on one of their monsters yet?" Adam, the green Zeo ranger, asked his mentor, "NONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE CAN HANDLE THE RAW POWER OF THE OEZ CRYSTAL ADAM, ONLY A NATURAL BODY LIKE YOU OR THE RANGERS FROM AQUITAR MAY BE ABLE TO USE THE DESTRUCTIVE POWERS OF THE OEZ CRYSTAL." "Is there anyway we can beat this person that the Machine Empire sent after us," Kathrine, the pink Zeo ranger, asked as she would rather beat the woman that took them out so effortlessly before. "I DO NOT KNOW AT THIS TIME KATHRINE BUT WE MUST TRY TO HELP THIS PERSON AS I FEAR THAT KING MONDO MAY HAVE USED AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER TO BECOME THIS HEART BREAK. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, RANGERS," said Zordon as all but Tommy teleport out of the Power Chamber.

"IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU TOMMY?" Zordon asked with great concern, "Zordon just before I passed out, I thought I heard my falcon spirit cry out at Heart Break. Didn't the Ninjetti powers get destroyed when Goldar destroyed our power coins?" "NO TOMMY, THE ABILITY TO MORPH INTO RANGERS MAY HAVE BEEN DESTROYED BUT THE SPIRITS OF THE NINJETTI LIVES IN EACH OF YOU BUT I WOULD HAVE TO ASK DULCEA FOR SHE KNOWS MORE ABOUT THE NINJETTI THEN I DO, SO FOR NOW JUST REST AND RELAX TOMMY. WE WILL FIND A WAY TO FREE HEART BREAK JUST AS WE FREED YOU WHEN YOU FIRST BECAME A RANGER." With Zordon's answer, Tommy nodded to his mentor as he to teleported out of the Power Chamber to join his friends. 'THIS MAY BE WORST THEN I THOUGHT,' was the thought swimming thru Zordon's mind as he attempts to contact Dulcea to find out why the Ninjetti spirit would be getting active after so long.

Okay here is the first chapter of my story and the Ranger's got a rough meeting with Heart Break. Hopefully they can find a way to stop her before she destroys them. Please review and help me make this story better for you, but please be gentle with the flaming as this is my first attempt at a story. Now if any one was wondering why I placed Dulcea instead of Ninjor, well I just like her version of the Ranger's getting their Ninjetti powers and hope to have her involved with the rangers stopping Heart Break.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, crazy work schedule and some personal issues have gotten in the way. but here we go with the next chapter of King Mondo's secret weapon. As usual, I do not own anything related to Power Rangers except for their merchandise that is sold in stores or online.

Jason just got home after teleporting from the Power Chamber thankful that his parents are gone on their second honeymoon this week as Jason thought back to the recent battle against the Machine Empire. 'Man that Heart Break sure had some crazy moves and a few reminded me of Kimberly when she was in pink,' thought Jason as his mind wondered to just what the first pink ranger of Earth was up to. The last he had heard was she broke up with Tommy thru a Dear John letter which didn't sound right to him as she had been head over heels for Tommy since she met him at the Karate tournament when the two faced off on the mats.

Looking thru his phone book, Jason called one of the calmest people he knows, Trini Kwan the first yellow ranger of earth, to see if she had heard from her long time friend and fellow ranger Kimberly. After a few rings the called is answered by a "Hello Trini speaking," smiling at hearing a voice he hasn't heard since they finished their time in Geneva Jason replies, "Hey Trini, it's Jason. Just calling to talk and see if you heard anything about Kim." "Kim, no not since she just arrived in Florida to start training for the games but you know it was weird, I was set to watch them hoping she would be competing but they never called her name for any event."

"That is strange, you would think that they would have mentioned her dropping out or something like that," said Jason as he begins to wonder if what he thinks happened to his friend that he came to see as a sister might have happened. "Anyway, how is Billy adjusting to no action and helping from the sidelines?" Trini asked as Jason knew about the crush both teens had for each other but were too shy to admit it to each other but confided in their friends. "He is doing good and he is a big help from the sidelines so an think he made the smart call," replied Jason as the two continued to talk for a while but Jason feels that Kimberly might be Heart Break from several of the moves he remembered the petit brunette pulling on a few putties during their early days.

As Jason finished his call with Trini, he got ready to call Zack when he saw the caller ID for Kimberly's mom, Caroline.

"Mrs. Hart?" Jason asked.

"Hello, Jason. Have you heard from Kimberly? I wanted to watch her in the games in Florida, but they never called on her. When I tried to call her, she didn't answer."

He asked Caroline when the last time she heard from Kimberly was, a couple days before the break-up letter was sent. Jason's suspicions about Kimberly being Heart Break was all but confirmed. The evidence was too strong to ignore.

Mean while at the Power Chamber we find Zordon and Alpha waiting by the viewing globe as they attempt to contact Dulcea about the crisis with the OEZ Crystal and Tommy's confession after the other rangers left. "Hello Zordon and Alpha 5, what can I do for you today?" Dulcea asked from her mystic spring on Phaedos with a smile on her face as it had been a long time since the two talked. Zordon goes into the main concern for all the Rangers at the moment. "THERE IS A GREAT DANGER ON EARTH DULCEA, KING MONDO AS USED THE OEZ CRYSTAL TO MAKE A RANGER THAT IS AS STRONG AS FIVE RANGERS PUT TOGETHER. I KNOW THAT YOU MAY HAVE SOME IDEA ABOUT HOW THE ANCIENT WEILDERS OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL WERE ABLE TO DEFEAT THEIR DARKER COUNTERPARTS IN THE OLD WAR."

"I do Zordon and it will take some time for me to find the old texts about the war but I warn that you must bring the six that became Ninjetti so that this team you have right now may be able to win." "THAT IS EASIER SAID THEN DONE AS ONE OF THE FORMER RANGERS IS MISSING EVEN FROM MY SENSORS AT THE MOMENT WHICH BRINGS UP MY SECOND QUESTION FOR YOU. TOMMY HAS RECENTLY HEARD HIS FALCON SPIRIT CRYING OUT TOWARDS THE ENEMY THEY ARE FACING, WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

"It means that the Falcon realizes just who Mondo used to make this enemy of yours, the Falcon will cry out for it's mate to fly together in the skies once more. it is the same with me as I hope to one day free you from your prison so we may hold on another as we did long ago under the eternal falls on Aquitar" Zordon then realized why Kimberly had seem to fall off the Earth along with his scanners and wonders just how far Mondo's plot will tear his team apart as well as smile when he remembered their dates long ago."I TOO WISH TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS ONCE MORE MY SMART OWL AND MY THE SPIRITS WATCH OVER YOU.' 'MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU RANGERS,' thought the floating head as he thanked Dulcea for her help as Dulcea then expressed her desire to help on Earth instead of sending everyone to Phaedos.

We find Jason walking up to Tommy's house wondering how to tell his friend what he just found out about his now ex-girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, Jason just rings the door bell as he waits for the leader to answer the door. He doesn't wait long as Tommy opens the door in a red tank top and some white shorts with his hair just falling down his back like a curtain, "Hey Bro, what's up?" "Hey man, mind if I come in? This is better said in private," Jason replied as Tommy led him inside to the living room, noticing his parents are not home right now. "Tommy I heard about the letter from Kim and was wondering if I could see it for a bit," said Jason as he sat down on the couch while Tommy went to get the letter wondering why Jason wanted to see the letter in the first place.

Returning with the infamous letter that shattered his heart, Tommy hands the letter to his friend and former leader when he was back in his green suit. Jason looks over the letter as he tries to find something to let Tommy know what he believes what happened to his little sister in all but blood and hopes to find some way to get her back if he is right. "Hey Tommy come look at this," said Jason as he noticed something about the paper, Tommy sat down next to Jason as he points out dark spots along the paper. "I think that Kimberly might have been crying when she wrote this and notice how her writing seems a bit off," said Jason as he noticed her usually neat writing had some cows to it. "I never noticed that before Jase, what do you think it means," asked Tommy as he kept the letter but never really read it as he had asked Adam to do it that afternoon while he worked out.

"I think that the Machine Empire may have done to Kim what Gasket did to you and made her Heart Break," said Jason as he mentioned his talk with both Trini and Kimberly's mom Caroline, as both mentioned her disappearance just before the letter was sent. 'Is that why the Falcon was crying out because it knew Heart Break was Kim,' thought Tommy as Jason made some good points as the two put their heads together to come up with a plan to find out if they were right about Heart Break and Kimberly.

Okay so a few of the Rangers seems to think that Kim is Heart Break and are trying to find out how to free her and Zordon called Dulcea to get her help as well. Stay tuned to see what happens next and review, let me know what I can do to improve the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry for the long wait before updating, this is only a side project as I do writing with Hamm-Ram on Writing. com and help him out with some of his own stories. Speaking of check out his story Rise of the Dark Digidestined, for all you Digimon fans out there. Just as a warning for all the Tommy/Katherine fans reading this, Tommy will break up with Katherine towards the end so please don't flame me. If you don't like then you don't have to read this. However she will end up with someone by the end of the story. Also I have a poll up about if you would like to see an Epilogue or not after the end. So on with the story.

"Heart Break, get in here," ordered Mondo as the sexy woman walked in with her heels clicking on the metallic floor as Heart Break kneels before Mond with her head down as a sign of reverence. "Arise Heart Break, it is time for you to find the Super Oez Crystal so you may activate your own zord to help destroy those insufferable Zeo brats," said Mondo as he handed Heart Break a map where the Super Oez Crystal resided as the woman left to enter a pod with the coordinates where the Crystal resides already programmed in.

Heart Break soon arrived on a distant planet littered with bones of different aliens that have tried to get the Super Oez Crystal for their own dark purposes but failed in their attempts. She isn't even bothered by this as she walks right down the path, kicking and breaking the old bones in her way wanting to complete the mission for King Mondo to destroy his enemies. Suddenly a distortion appears in front of Heart Break and she gets into a fighting stance to protect herself, as a brown haired teenager wearing white overall shorts with a pink shirt with white spots on it as her hair is pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. What Heart Break doesn't realize is she is looking at herself around the time she started with the Power Rangers. "You need to stop this right now, you are not evil and the Rangers can help you if you ask."

"I will not go to my masters enemies when he asks me to destroy them," said Heart Break as she attacks the distortion with the sound of a Pterodactyl crying out in pain. On Earth, Tommy is in the Juice Bar working out when he hears the roar of a Dragon going off in his mind, 'Kimberly, what is Mondo doing to you?' Tommy thought as he wonders if he could talk to Jason about a plan to free the first pink ranger of Earth. Meanwhile back on the planet light years away, Heart break has continued down the path before another distortion appeared in front of her but this time it was the Pink Power Ranger with her Power Bow ready to fire. "Stop this now or be destroyed," said the Ranger in her own voice as the two started to fight which took some time before Heart Break kicked the bow from her opponent's hand before striking her down with one of the sharp ends. This time the sound of a Fire Bird roars out as Heart Break continues on her path, while back on Earth Tommy nearly falls over in pain as he hears a Tiger roar out in sadness.

Heart Break reaches a stone temple with two chains crossing over the door keeping it locked from all intruders. As she gets close to tearing the chains away a battle cry rings out around her as she rolls away before the Pink Ninjetti in her robes appear in a fighting stance, "Deep down you know that this isn't right, Mondo messed with your head listen to the spirit inside you it will guide you back to where you belong." Heart Break didn't listen and just charged the ninja but was having more trouble then the last opponent as the two seemed to be evenly matched as they almost knew what the other would do before they did it. Heart Break decided that fighting dirty would be the only way to win so grabbing some dirt, she threw it in her opponent's eyes before viciously striking her down as a Crane cries out for her love and the chains break to reveal the Super Oez Crystal glowing in a dark purple light. On Earth as Tommy was in the Power Chamber about to talk with his mentor, along with Jason about what they figured out, he hears the cry of the Falcon in pain as he collapses on the floor with Alpha and Jason rushing towards him.

'THIS IS NOT GOOD, MONDO MUST HAVE SENT KIMBERLY AFTER THE SUPER OEZ CRYSTAL. WITH HER UNDER HIS MIND CONTROL SHE WOULD HAVE NO PROBLEMS DEFEATING THE TRIALS IN HER WAY,' thought Zordon as he decided it was time for Dulcea's help to get their friend and comrade back from Mondo's control.

"ALPHA IT IS TIME TO CALL ALL THE RANGERS IN AND BRING DULCEA HERE AS WELL," said Zordon as both leaders of the Rangers wondered just how big this was in if Zordon was bringing everyone to the Power Chamber. Soon multicolored lights appear around the room as all the former rangers except Kimberly as everyone wonders where the brunette was if Zordon teleported everyone here. Soon a white light appears as the Warrior of Pheados, Dulcea, appeared with her staff as she made her way to Zordon. "Is everything okay Zordon?" Dulcea asked as she looked at all the teens before her, "IT IS GETTING WORST, DULCEA. I FEAR THAT MONDO HAS GOTTEN HIS HANDS ON THE SUPER OEZ CRYSTAL AND IS ABOUT TO UNLEASH IT'S MIGHT ON THE EARTH."

"This is bad then Zordon but who did he get to retrieve the Crystal since none of them could handle it's power," asked Dulcea as she was concerned. "I FEAR THAT MONDO HAS TURNED THE CRANE INTO HEART BREAK AND MADE HER ATTACK THE RANGERS. WE MUST DO WHAT WE CAN TO HELP HER RETURN TO HERSELF." "What do you mean Mondo kidnapped Kimberly?" Aisha asked her former mentor worried for her friend as are all the other Rangers. "MONDO MOST LIKELY USED A BATTLE AGAINST THE RANGERS TO DISTRACT US AS HE KIDNAPPED KIMBERLY AND USE HER TO DISTRACT US BY MAKING HER BREAK UP WITH TOMMY. HOWEVER WHEN YOU BEAT HIM WITH THE SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD HIS PLANS WERE PUT ON HOLD AND NOW THAT HE IS BACK THE PLAN CONTINUED AS IF THERE WAS NO DELAY."

"Then how can we stop her, she took all six of us out like nothing," Tanya asked as she stepped forward, "I have the answer to that, with the last battle between the Zeo and Oez. Those who used the power of Zeo came to Pheados and harnessed the power of the Ninjetti to over power their darker counter parts. Only with the combined might of the Ninjetti and Zeo did they end the war." "Are we gonna have to go back to Pheados, Dulcea?" Rocky asked as he remembered the first time to stop Ooze. "No, mighty Ape. All we need is those with the great power to surround the others and help them tap into their own spirits animals," explained Dulcea as those without the Ninjetti training stood in a circle as the five with Ninjetti spirits surrounded them holding their arms in the air palms facing the one next to them.

Dulcea then starts to chant as the spirits of the Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, and Falcon came from those outside the circle and encircled around the other Rangers before they gained robes of their own with animals in the center near their hearts. "Well done Rangers, Jason fierce and a born leader you are the mighty gold lion. Kathrine, quick and agile you are the quick silver Lynx. Tanya, heavenly voice that calms those around you are the lovely lilac songbird. Trini calm and calculated you are the strong tan tiger. Finally Zach, playful yet strong you are the green Elephant." To defeat Heart Break and return her to herself you must combine the power of the Ninjetti with the power of Zeo," said Dulcea as she begins to train all the Rangers around her in their new abilities or to combine their new powers with old ones.

"Haha, well done Heart Break. Now with the Super Oez Crystal we can finally finish off those pesky Rangers once and for all, Clank ready a feast for the end of the Rangers. Tonight we celebrate for tomorrow the end of the Zeo Rangers and Zordon of Eltar." Mondo and the rest of the Machine Empire were in high spirits about their supposed victory tomorrow over the Rangers but off to the side we see Heart Break clutching her chest as if in pain. 'Why am I feeling this pain? Does it have something to do with what I saw while getting the Super Oez Crystal or why I seemed to hesitate when I saw the red ranger during our first battle,' Heart break was thinking to herself while the spirits of the Pterodactyl, Firebird, and Crane watched over her smiling as her true self was coming thru all the brainwashing Mondo put her thru. "Heart Break, come and join the festivities," ordered Mondo as she shook her head before joining with the rest of the Empire.

While training with Dulcea, Tommy realized where his heart truly belonged and walked over to Katherine, "Hey can we talk alone for a bit Katherine?" "Sure thing Tommy," said Katherine as she followed her leader into a empty room in the Power Chamber. "What did you want to talk about Tommy?"

"Well for a while now I have been thinking about Kimberly and not giving you my complete focus as of late. I realize that this isn't fair to you since you are an amazing woman, that will make some guy really happy to be with. What I'm trying to say is I still love Kimberly and it is not cool if I string your feelings along like this, it's over between us Katherine. I hope we can still be friends."

As Tommy finished speaking, Katherine could feel this talk was coming for some time as the two had been slowly drifting apart as Katherine could tell that Tommy still had feelings for her predecessor even with the letter sent to him. Katherine could barely smile with the tears streaming down her face, "Sure Tommy," was all she said before running out the room hoping to avoid any of the rangers.

Okay so Kimberly retrieved the Super Oez Crystal and Zordon called the Rangers (both old and current) to free Kimberly. Also Tommy broke up with Katherine since he wanted to be with Kimberly. Please remember to vote on my poll if you want an epilogue or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry for the long wait. Here we have the final battle between Heart Break and the Rangers. Looks like the fans have voted and after this we have an Epilouge.

* * *

As Katherine ran off, trying to avoid the others, Jason noticed her and decided to talk to her.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Well, something I knew was coming eventually. Tommy decided it was time to end it. He still loves Kimberly, even after she sent that letter. I mean, they have more history than me and Tommy."

"Most guys might punch him in the gut, but I've known Tommy since before Rita abducted him, and know he's not the kind of guy to lead people on."

"Yeah." Katherine wiped her eyes. "I guess it's better to have happened now than 10 years later on our anniversary, talking about how Kimberly liked tortillas."

"Haha, yeah that would suck. Anyway, you shouldn't be worried about Tommy. There are plenty of guys that would want to date an amazing person like you. Damn how did shy Tommy do this with Kimberly after he lost his powers, I will never know. What I was trying to say was I love you Kat."

Katherine was shocked that Jason loved her but never said anything, but then again she was dating Tommy at the time and Jason probably didn't want to make it a big deal since they were friends before she joined the team. "I may not have been in love with you Jason but I will try to give this a chance," said Katherine as Jason smiled before kissing Jason chastely on the lips feeling some sparks between them as their lips touch.

Soon the alarms were blaring as Jason and Katherine joined the others to see Heart Break in the mines just outside the city with several cogs around her, "RANGERS IT APPEARS THAT MONDO IS PUSHING FOR THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN YOU AND HEART BREAK. I MUST WARN YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH HEART BREAK AS WE NOW KNOW HER TRUE IDENTITY AS OUR CRANE, KIMBERLY."

"While Zordon and me can not aid you in this battle, my apprentice can join you in your fight against the Crane," said Dulcea as a blue light appeared with a familiar presence to the Rangers who already had Ninjetti spirits. "Ninjor!" Shouted the Rangers as they were greeted by their old friend. "It is good to see you all once more as Master Dulcea told me what happened to the Crane and will be honored to help you get her back."

"Alright everyone, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Shouted Tommy as the Zeo Rangers morphed into their outfits while their friends morphed into new outfits. Zach's looked like his Mighty Morphin suit except it was green in color. Trini's turned tan in color as her helmet lost the two long teeth before turning into fangs on the top and bottom. Billy was in his old blue suit but the helmet had been replaced by a wolf's face instead of the triceratops and the same with Aisha's yellow suit but with the face of a bear on the helmet.

All the Rangers and Ninjor soon arrived at the site and battle against the cogs while Tommy along with Jason fought with Heart Break/Kimberly to make sure to reason with her.

"Kimberly, we know Mondo kidnapped you and brainwashed you like Gasket did me. Please remember who you are," said Tommy as Jason was kicked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about red ranger but Mondo is my rightful Lord and he wishes for your destruction."

"Kim, we know your in there somewhere. Come back to us," said Jason as he sees the rest of the team handled the cogs before joining the rest of the team joining Tommy and Jason.

Even though she said it with confidence, part of Heart Break was wondering if what the red ranger was true.

"We didn't want to do this, but looks like we'll have to get a little rough," Jason said as Tommy agreed.

"Alright, Zeo Rangers, let's call our Ninjetti powers!" Tommy shouted.

"Ninja Zeo Power!" the Zeo rangers said in unison.

The Zeo rangers now had sashes across their chests in their ninjetti colors with the symbols of their animals as they also got their ninjetti headbands.

"Ever wonder what happens when you cross a ninja frog with a zeo bull?" Adam asked as he jumped up before landing so hard it made the ground shake.

Heart Break could feel the power as she jumped to avoid damage. However, Trini and Aisha flanked her.

"Kimberly, I know you're in there," Aisha said.

"I told you, I am Heart Break, loyal servant of King Mondo!"

"No, you're Kimberly Ann Heart, gymnast, spirit coordinator, enviromentalist," Trini said. "And you're my best friend. You were sad I was leaving, but you put it aside so I could do what I was meant to."

As Trini said this, happy memories of the human Heart Break saw on the planet with an asian girl flashed through her mind.

"No, you are trying to trick me! I will not turn on my king!"

As she pushed them off, Katherine appeared with silver lynx claws, slashing at her, but not enough to cause permanent damage.

"Kimberly, I was created to destroy you by Rita, but you and the other rangers gave me the chance to redeem myself. You even trusted me with your power coin."

Suddenly a memory of the human handing another human a coin appeared to her.

"No, no, you're all lying! I... I am not one of you!"

Heart Break attacked Katherine who just dodged. Then she was helmet to helmet with the red ranger. As she got into a stance, he simply removed his helmet, revealing a familiar-looking man.

"Kimberly, when I was under Rita's spell as the green ranger, you never gave up on me. When I lost my powers, you comforted me. That's why you messed up the writing in the letter, to let me know you didn't mean any of it. Kimberly, I love you."

At this declaration, so many memories flowed at once, so fast it was overriding the mind control Mondo put on her. As she looked again, she said in confusion "Tommy? Is it really you?"as she reaches her hand out towards Tommy.

Meanwhile back on the moon, Mondo was furious. "What is happening to my ultimate weapon? CLANK, BRING ME THE REMOTE!"

"At once your majesty," said Clank as he brings a remote with a red button on it. Mondo pushes the button before a signal reaches Kimberly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Kimberly as Tommy hears the Falcon calling out to it's mate.

"It's time to end you Rangers once and for all, Super Oez Zord descend," said Heart Break/Kimberly as a sleek and nimble machine descended from the sky with a broken heart for the body with a bow built into it's right arm.

"Rangers allow your Ninjetti spirits to guide the zords while you pilot the Zeo zords," said Ninjor as the Zeo Ninja's nodded their heads before focusing on their Ninjetti Spirits as a Falcon, Ape, Bear, Lion, Songbird, and Lynx appear from their sashes as they charge into battle before the girls call the Zeo Zords, Adam and Rocky call the Super Zeo Zords, Jason calls down Pyramidas, and Tommy calls his battle zord.

The rest of the Ninjetti nod their heads as they call their own zords before jumping into their own cockpits as the Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord are formed while several of the Ninjetti combine with the Elephant zord forming a pair of legs with the lion Zord forming the body. The Lynx and Tiger form an arm each as the Songbird forms the head and the Falcon connects to make a pair of wings on the back as the remaining zords provide aid from a distance since they couldn't form the Ninja Megazord without the Crane. The Super Oez Zord blasted the Zeo and Super Zeo Megazords but was blasted from an aerial blast curtesy of the Ninjetti Falcon Megazord as the Red Battle Zord gave a few quick jabs.

As the Rangers and Heart Break's zord battled it out, Heart Break looking ready to win, the sound of a crane resounded in her mind as a voice was heard in the back of her head.

"Crane Ninja Zord, fly on!" Kimberly said.

Though it wasn't out loud, the crane zord could hear Kimberly's voice and flew to join the battle.

Meanwhile on the moon, the machines were shocked.

"The Crane Ninja Zord?" Clank asked in shock. "Isn't that the zord of-?"

"Yes, so how was it summoned?!" King Mondo shouted. "Heart Break can't summon the Ninjetti zords!"

Back on Earth, we see the rangers surprised that the Crane Ninja Zord was summoned.

"RANGERS, I BELIEVE KIMBERLY'S SUBCONSCIOUS MANAGED TO BREAK THROUGH LONG ENOUGH TO SUMMON HER NINJA ZORD," Zordon said.

"Yes, you must quickly combine before it flies away," Dulcea said.

So Aisha and Billy initiated the megazord sequence, forming the Ninja Megazord(AN: the TV version). Heart Break's zord fired her arrows, but she barely grazed any of the rangers megazords from the internal battle happening within her.

"Okay guys, I'm going in to help Kim," said Tommy as he puts his battle zord on autopilot before walking towards the right fist as it launches him at the Super Oez zord as he smashes thru the cockpit knocking Heart Break/Kimberly back before he grabs her around her waists as he focuses on the connection between the Falcon and the Crane.

As the two lay still as they go into a meditative trance, the other Rangers pilot their zords to keep the Super Oez zord from moving as they also focus on their spirits to help Kimberly fight the evil influence of the Machine Empire.

Inside we find a Crane fighting a Vulture as a Pterodactyl and Firebird are locked in cages before a Falcon goes to join the Crane while a Dragon frees the Pterodactyl and a Tiger frees the Firebird. As the four join the fight against the Vulture, the rest of the Ninjetti animals wait to see if they are needed to free the Crane once and for all.

"You won't stop me, I will see you all destroyed!" screamed the Vulture before the Crane and Falcon dived down on it sending the Vulture crashing into the ground. "You have already done enough against me and my mate, you won't cause anymore damage," said the Crane as the Falcon nuzzled his mate. The Vulture was angered by this as she tried to attack the mates but the rest of the Ninjetti animals defended their friends as the Vulture was beaten before crashing into the ground before fading away.

On the mothership, the remote that King Mondo used to regain control of Kimberly fizzled before it caught on fire as Mondo dropped it in shock as the circuitry was fried leaving it as nothing but junk.

As the Ninjetti spirits rejoined their rangers and Tommy looked at Kimberly, she begun to glow a light purple color before demorphing as the Super Oez Zord disappeared. Kimberly fell, but Tommy leaped down to catch her bridal style. Kimberly slowly opened her eyes as Tommy took off his helmet.

"Hey," Tommy said.

"Hey," Kimberly said.

So after everyone else left the zords and the ninjetti that were destroyed faded out, the rangers and Kimberly teleported to the command center to make sure there were no after-effects. About 30 minutes after, Alpha found something shocking.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, this is incredible," Alpha said.

"Is Kimberly okay?" Katherine asked, wondering about her senior.

"Better than okay, little lynx," Dulcea said. "It would appear that unlike the other Oez Crystals, this one wasn't destroyed but rather purified."

"What does that mean?" Trini asked.

"IT MEANS THAT WHILE THE POWER OF THE OEZ CRYSTAL STILL RESIDES WITHIN KIMBERLY, THE EVIL ENCODING HAS BEEN DESTROYED," Zordon said. "WHICH MEANS THAT NOW KIMBERLY CAN USE THE POWER FOR GOOD."

"So I'm... a ranger again?" Kimberly asked.

"That's correct, crane."

"Here, Kimberly," Billy said, handing her a Zeonizer morpher. "With this, you'll be able to become Zeo Ranger Violet."

She put the morpher on, elated at this.

"Zordon, I know there's not an emergency right now, but would it be alright if I...?"

"GO AHEAD, KIMBERLY," Zordon said with a chuckle.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger Violet!"

The rangers looked at Kimberly's suit in awe. Now the material covered ever inch of her skin, not even showing cleavage. The heart design on her helmet was not broken anymore and was instead full. She took off her helmet, showing a smile on her face.

"Wow, I'm a ranger again. Not gonna lie, I kinda missed being a ranger."

"IT IS ONLY NATURAL, KIMBERLY," Zordon said. "AFTER ALL YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS HAD BEEN THROUGH, IT WOULD BE DIFFICULT TO GIVE UP BEING ONE."

"I feel the same, Kimberly," Billy said. "I might have taken more of a support role, but I still enjoyed being out there again."

"Still feels weird being purple, but I guess we can't have too much pink power, am I right, Zordon?

Zordon simply laughed as he remembered saying that when Kimberly was sent to the wild west.

"Yeah, it's an adjustment, but I used to be red, but now I'm blue," Rocky said.

"I used to be black, but I'm green now," Adam said.

"I was green, then white and now red," Tommy said before kissing her. "You'll get used to it."

Kimberly smiled at her boyfriend as the others were happy for the reunion.  
However the reunion was cut short as the Rangers look at the viewing globe to see Mondo has unleashed another monster along with several cogs in Angel Grove.

"RANGERS IT APPEARS MONDO HAS DECIDED TO ACT QUICKLY WITH THE RECENT BATTLE TO FREE KIMBERLY," said Zordon as the Zeo team got ready to go back to work.

"Go ahead and say it Beautiful," said Tommy as Kimberly smiled at the nickname from her boyfriend, "Alright guys, BACK TO ACTION!"

* * *

And there we have it, Kimberly is free and joins the team. Also we have Jason and Katherine get together. Just as a heads up this was a last minuet change to the story that Hamm-Ram helped me come up with as well as parts of the story were also written by him. Next time we have the very end of the story which should have a very happy ending for all. Till next time. Lastly a very happy birthday to Hamm-Ram.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so you all voted and here it is the epilogue to my first story. Warning there is a lemon towards the end and I will give a warning before you read it. Finally I know that by this time both Thuy Trang and Eric Frank both passed away but I would like to believe that their characters still lived on in the series. Without anymore notes, here it is.

* * *

We find the Red Rangers in the NASADA base after just finishing off the remnants of the once mighty Machine Empire. "Wow, he really is a legend," said Cole the Red Wild Force Ranger as Jason's phone suddenly goes off with a message displaying on the screen, "Oh shit, Tommy we gotta hit the road."

The two long time friend then leave the base as they try to hurry up before either of their fiancés rip them a new one for going on a mission without them, especially if the Machine Empire was involved. Luckily with Tommy's experience as a race car driver the two managed to make it at the park where Adam and Rocky were waiting with two garment bags while wearing black tuxedos with a white shirt and a green tie. Rocky also had a red and blue flower in the coat pocket while Adam had a black as well as a green flower.

Jason soon walked out wearing an identical tuxedo but his flowers were red and gold. Not long after Tommy walks out wearing a suit with three flowers in the pocket to resemble his three colors as a Ranger before passing the Turbo powers to TJ. "You Rangers have made me so proud with all you have done for the galaxy," said a familiar voice as the four men turn to see Zordon of Eltar walking among them wearing a black suit a pants with a white shirt and matching tie. "Yes, this is most exciting and we are honored to have been invited mighty Falcon," said Dulcea as she walked up to Zordon before kissing him on the lips while wearing a lime green backless dress with her hair secured into a pony tail with heeled sandals showing her manicured nails.

After Andros shattered Zordon's tube sending a wave of energy to cleanse the galaxy of the evil forces ready to conquer it, the morphing grid saw it fit to bring Zordon back to this dimension for all the good he has done. Dulcea was so happy to have her love back as well as her curse lifted so the two could finally get married while living on Earth to share their happiness with all the rangers they have come to see as their children.

Meanwhile, we find Kimberly with Katherine, Aisha, Tanya and Trini along with Rita Repulsa helping her with her dress. Rita poked Kim with a needle.

"Ow!" Kim said.

"Sorry, old habits," Rita said. "Guess even that blast of energy Zordon released hasn't completely wiped my evil."

"It's okay, Rita," Katherine said. "At least you aren't putting anyone in a time warp in jealously again."

"Hey, can you blame me? You shoulda seen Zordon in his prime. He was a prime piece of handsome."

"Can we please not talk about the man we saw as our father-figure like that?" Trini asked.

"Sorry."

The girls soon started talking about their own boyfriends and how they would like their wedding. Trini had gotten with Billy soon after Kimberly was freed as the pair helped in the Power Chamber. Aisha and Rocky got together after he hurt his back in a charity karate tournament to save the childen center. Tanya and Adam decided to try dating after passing their powers on to the teens to follow after them.

The rangers former enemies, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Rito, and others were invited as a show of good relations. Bulk and Skull were invited too, as well as the Aquitar Rangers. Ernie even came to cater the affair. Turns out Ernie knew who the rangers were. There were having the ceremony at the lake where Tommy first asked out Kim. Alpha was also the one performing the ceremony.

We find Tommy standing besides Alpha with Jason behind him followed by Billy, Rocky, and Adam in their suits as Billy has the same tuxedo but his flowers are blue. Looking out into the crowd, Tommy sees friends he has fought besides, friends he has met, enemies he use to fight, and even a long lost brother he met along the way. David Trueheart smiled as he watches his younger brother getting ready for the biggest day of his life while their grandfather has mentioned that the Falcon will forever fly with his Crane by his side.

Soon the music starts as Tommy focuses on the aisle as Tanya walks out wearing a pink knee length dress with a bouquet of yellow and lilac colored flowers. Aisha follows soon after wearing a matching dress with a bouquet of just yellow flowers and then Trini with yellow flowers wearing a tan clip in her hair. Finally Katherine walks out wearing the same dress as all the bridesmaids with a bouquet of light pink flowers.

Soon the music changes again as Tommy holds his breath at Kimberly wearing a strapless white lace dress that shows her great figure while remaining modest as her father walks her down the aisle.

"Oh ay ay ay, we are gathered here to join Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony. Thomas, do you take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part."

"I do," said Tommy with the conviction of all the years leading the rangers into battle.

"Kimberly, Do you take Thomas as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part."

"Definitely," said Kimberly as she smiled brightly making Tommy glad they were having their wedding with the friends and ranger family.

"By the power vested in me by the morphing grid, do I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Alpha as Tommy held Kimberly's waist before dipping her as he planted a passionate kiss that had everyone cheering loudly before the excited couple ran down the aisle before Kimberly threw her bouquet which landed in Katherine's arms as the rest of the groomsmen start giving Jason a hard time as the two started dating soon after Kimberly was freed from Mondo's control.

"Alright, everyone, time for some refreshments," Ernie said as he held a plate of smoothies for the customers in the outdoors juice bar.

"You know, Ernie, I'm surprised you knew we were the rangers," Jason said.

"You kidding me? The excuses you had, the way you seemed to disappear when the rangers appeared."

"Well, it's sure a weight off our shoulders," Tommy said.

Zordon approached Ernie surprising him.

"Oh, you're..."

"I am Zordon of Eltar," he said.

"That's right. The rangers' mentor."

"Indeed. The rangers have spoken highly of your smoothies, and I wish to sample one of these drinks."

"I as well," Dulcea said.

Ernie brought out a couple Tropic Triage smoothies for the two aliens. They took a sip and smiled.

"I see the rangers stories were not exaggerated," Zordon said. "These are quite esquisite."

"Ah, thanks. That means a lot coming from someone of your magnificence."

The party was quite exciting for everyone. Everyone was together, everyone were enjoying the smoothies. Well, except for Alpha since the smoothies might mess with his circuits, and no one wanted that. Also, he didn't have a mouth.

(Okay, below is a lemon so anyone who doesn't want to read just skip to the notes at the end)

We find the newlyweds arriving at their hotel from the airport after leaving soon after the reception. Tommy in a red tank top and shorts carries Kimberly as she wears a violet top with denim shorts as both are wearing flip flops on their feet. Tommy is carrying a giggling Kimberly over the threshold as a bellhop places their bags right by the door before leaving the room.

"Handsome get comfy on the bed and I will be right back," said Kimberly as Tommy removed his flip flops before laying down on the bed as Kimberly takes a small bag into the bathroom with her. "Close your eyes," said Kimberly from the bathroom as she peeks her head out to see Tommy with his eyes shut before walking out silently before posing in front of her husband. Just the thought that they are now married sends shivers down her spine, "Okay, open them."

Tommy was shocked as he sees Kimberly in a white corset with pink lace along the top pushing her breasts out with a violet chocker around her neck. A garter belt holds up the sheer stockings on her long legs leading to a matching panty that lets Tommy see the small patch of hair above her slit. "I see you like my present for you," Kimberly sensually said which caused Tommy to feel his shorts getting tighter.

With the speed of his red lightning turbo zord, Tommy strips as his Saba looks ready for action as Kimberly feels herself getting wet at the sight. Kimberly walks over with a swag in her step making Tommy watch her tits sway in the corset before she kneels between his legs licking her lips. Kimberly opens her dainty mouth before licking along the head as her mouth takes in half of his shaft bobbing up and down before getting daring and going the rest of the way deepthroating Tommy as his hands work thru her silky hair.

"Beautiful, I'm cumming," warned Tommy as Kimberly hummed along his Dragon Dagger making him blow his load as Kimberly expertly swallows his load. "Ummm, tasty," said Kimberly as she licks some leftover seed from the corners of her mouth. Tommy quickly changes places with Kimberly as he removes her panties as he starts licking her pussy making Kimberly moan at the feeling as her hands runs thru Tommy's hair trying to push him closer to her snatch. Wrapping her legs around Tommy's head, Kimberly thrashes on top of the bed as she rubs her breasts thru her top and soon arches her back as her toes curl from the orgasm wreaking her body.

Tommy helps Kimberly out of her corset showing her rock hard nipples as Tommy starts suckling on her right tit as his right hand works her left tit before switching tits. Kimberly pulls Tommy off her big tits before crashing her lips against his as he picks his new wife up and lines his dagger with her virgin slit. Kimberly nods her head as Tommy slides inside tearing her hymen as pain floods her body but she holds in a scream.

Tommy kisses the tears away as he holds Kimberly close till she is comfortable with him inside her. Kimberly moves her hips as the pain fades into a new fulfilling pleasure fills her core. Tommy starts out slow as he saws in and out of Kimberly while trailing kisses all along her face as well as her heaving chest as Kimberly moans at the feather light kisses planted on her.

"Faster Handsome, faster," said Kimberly between moans as Tommy starts picking up speed as his hands grab Kimberly's hips to help him gain momentum. Leaning his head down, Tommy suckles on Kimberly's breasts as she wraps her arms around Tommy's head as her legs wrap around his waist. "Oh Tommy, so good keep going and don't stop," mains Kimberly feeling as a spring is ready to let loose as Tommy's sword is hitting her womb with every thrust. Feeling his own release approaching, Tommy starts thrusting harder as the tip pierces Kimberly's womb making her spasm as her orgasm washes over her and her contrasting muscles causes Tommy to flood her womb with his seed filling her up.

All thru the night, Tommy and Kimberly continued to make use of their room till both passed out on the bed holding each other with their arms.

* * *

And there you have it, the Epilogue I promised with Kimberly and Tommy tying the knot.


End file.
